RF2: Farewell, Ceci
by Yuan Mi
Summary: Cecilia has to leave Kardia to study abroad, but Nicholas just can't accept it! After all, he loved her since childhood-- but when you truly love something, you let it go. Rune Factory 2 one-shot


_This… this is just something I had on my mind for a while. Nicholas wouldn't just let Cecilia leave without a fight! They truly belong together!! Um… if other people actually show interest then I might make a FF out of this, like Cecilia gets married and Nicholas meets her in the future. Is it an interesting idea? Anyway, comments on improving my writing are welcome, and I hope you enjoy this…_

* * *

"Hey, Ceci! Look what I found!" Cecilia looked up from her book to see her friend since childhood running into the library, holding a small item.

"It's a sapphire," he panted. "I got it from mining with Raguna."

Ever since Raguna had finally allowed Nicholas to tag along when going to dungeons, the boy had gone adventuring frequently, usually leaving Cecilia at home with no friend to play with. Even so, he'd never forgotten to come back with pockets full of gifts for her.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. She meant it too, from the bottom of her heart. It shone brightly, even in the dim light of the library. She looked up and smiled at Nicholas, to see that his eyes were glued on her, with a faint blush existing on his cheeks, though he looked away quickly.

"I-it's for you, of course. Do you like it…?" He looked at her anxiously.

"I really do," she giggled, cupping it in her hands. Nicholas was relieved, but he couldn't smile back at her. There was no doubt he was happy, but to think that Cecilia would be leaving Kardia soon to study abroad broke his heart. They'd already discussed it before, to the point that they'd almost begun arguing—but Cecilia was determined to leave. She wanted to learn more, thirsting for a knowledge that even the books in Russell's library couldn't provide. Nicholas couldn't comprehend what brought upon this newfound yearning—but he truly couldn't stand her leaving.

"Ceci… Do you remember what we said? When we were younger, I mean?" She looked up at him. "No…" she said slowly, pondering. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Well, I was just thinking back on laughable times. I remember… I remember that I'd always said I wanted to marry you when I grew older," he laughed. "Remember that one time when I actually proposed to you?" She nodded shyly. It was an embarrassing, yet memorable time for the both of them. It was when Nicholas had just come back from the caves on his own, all covered in dirt and scratches. He was holding an emerald, with a shine that almost equaled that of the sapphire he'd returned with this day...

"_Look, Ceci! It's an emerald! I found it on the ground inside." _

"_It's pretty!"_

"_Y-yeah… Doesn't it look a little like the color of your eyes?"_

"_You really think so, Nico? Hehe…" The two admired the gem for a while, holding it up to the sun. Out of nowhere, Nicholas popped the question._

"_Ceci, when we grow up, you **will** marry me, won't you?"_

"_Hehe, okay! I promise!"_

The two blushed, thinking back on that day. They'd both been so naïve, so young. Nicholas looked nervously at Cecilia, who covered her red face with her book.

"So… Ceci, won't you marry me?! You don't have to leave! Stay here, please!"

"N-Nico!! Don't say such ridiculous things! To resort to things like this to keep me from leaving! I never knew you were so childish—why won't you understand? This is… this is something that has to be done!" Angrily, she threw the book to the ground and ran upstairs. Before Nicholas could yell something in reply, she slammed her door shut, leaving him standing there, and the sapphire that he'd taken so long to find had fallen into the corner, dull and colorless in the shadows.

* * *

Finally, the day had come. All the townspeople had gathered at the beach, surrounding Cecilia, handing her good-bye presents and wishing her luck.

"Cecilia, a turnip! And some turnip seeds! Put them to good use!"

"Here, I made you a love potion! I'm sure it'll work… hopefully."

"Stay healthy, alright?"

"Good luck with your studies!"

After many gifts and good-byes, finally the last two to say farewell were Raguna, who had been like an older brother to her, and Russell, the man who'd cared for her since she was a baby—the only father she'd ever know or want.

Raguna gave her a hug, squeezing her tight. "I remember when you were just a little kid, and you'd always say stuff like 'I love you, Raguna!' Haha!" She blushed furiously while his wife, Mist, giggled, holding the couple's infant. "So if anything ever happens, be sure to tell me. And even if nothing does, still, be sure to write back, okay?" She nodded.

Her father was next, giving her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Ceci… Take care of yourself, alright? And… be sure to visit!"

She giggled. "Of course, Dad." Their conversation was short, as they'd already said expressed their good-byes earlier, after a home-cooked breakfast by her father. At the moment, Cecilia had something else on her mind other than the group before her. She looked around, looking for someone.

"Hey! Don't leave without saying good-bye to me!" A distant voice shouted. Nicholas ran forward, grabbing her hand. "I… I really don't want you to go, but I just want you to know that what I said before… I really meant it!" Cecilia blushed, while her father looked at from her to Nicholas with a confused face. He let go of her hand, leaving something in her grasp. "I'll come and I'll visit you! I'll wait for you, so… don't go off marrying other people, alright?" He blushed, and looked away. "So, bye!"

Cecilia looked surprised, but smiled. "I understand. Good-bye, everyone. Hopefully when we meet again, I'll have become the better, braver person I want to become!" She got onto the ship and waved.

"Oh! And Ceci, I want a turnip! A turnip from there!" Mist shouted, cupping her hands.

As the ship floated away, Nicholas could've sworn he'd seen a bright shine, though small, from the ship. He smiled, half-snorting. "Is that her way of saying thanks?"

* * *

_In the end, I wanted to keep it kind of realistic, so I took what Mist said from the Drama CD when saying farewell to Cecilia. I know the last sentence sucked, but that's because I'm HOPING to continue it, that is, if it's not just going to be a waste of my time. Uhh… Please let me know how you feel about that idea, or just about this one-shot! Thanks everyone!_


End file.
